


no halo (heaven belongs to you)

by jaebeomies



Series: sub-sub markjin [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitten Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, They're secretly in love, bunny!mark, kitty!jinyoung, okay this is softer than i thought, only lowkey tho, perhaps...?, since they're both subs, sub-sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeomies/pseuds/jaebeomies
Summary: the best things always come when you least expect them.





	no halo (heaven belongs to you)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly not my best work because i lowkey (highkey) wrote this to (hopefully) get rid of my writers block,,, but since apparently sub-sub markjin is my agenda now, please enjoy this.

_the dynamic between mark and jinyoung has always been different._

well, i guess that just depends on what you consider to be different, upon whatever situation you consider to be different. if you asked any of the other members though- to them, it's always been different and a little more separated from what their relationships with everyone else were like. it's not like it was ever their intention, or anything like that- not at all, as a matter of a fact and as both of them would admit, _it just happened._ sometimes you can't help how you feel; you can't help being so attached to someone who isn't even totally yours, you can't help your head always falling back to someone who you've known for long enough for others to mistake you as their family, and sometimes, just some, certain times, you can't even help being attached and ever so deeply attracted to someone who's far too similar to you than it might seem. well, you could also say that it all depends on the context of, whatever it is you're talking about- some would argue that you _can_ just choose not be attached to someone and yes, you _can_ somehow stop yourself from feeling like the safest place on earth is found in their arms.

the only problem was, neither park jinyoung nor mark tuan were one of those people.

neither park jinyoung nor mark tuan could deny the ongoing and long-standing allurement they felt; like a magnet always pulling them back onto each other even when they were trying their hardest not to let it seem like they're head over heels for each other; which was always the hardest when the other members were around, since the only one who had the time and effort to physically sit them down and ask _what the fuck is going on_ was jackson, who was completely and utterly unimpressed when mark finally admitted that there _was_ something going on but they were both unclear as to what their relationship really was officially. they had agreed not to let the others know anything before they actually come to terms with it between the two of them first, leaving the other four members curious but still too afraid to ask because _who even falls for someone they've known since their late teenage years? it's been too long - mark, jinyoung, come on, what the fuck? what is even going on, what are you-_

and to contrast that, in addition to the softer side of things, you could definitely say that when things _somehow, _but of course not really somehow due to their inability to keep their eyes off of each other at all times, even the slightly more _suggestive_ situations like mark always, non stop, ever so deeply _staring_ at jinyoung during practise, watching his thighs grow thicker when he leans his body weight back onto them, or jinyoung always subconsciously finding himself rather _distracted_ whenever his breath got stuck in his throat the second mark leaned in a little too close to his neck, to a point where he could feel him on the sensitive layer of skin. it was whenever things did, eventually, find their way into the bedroom, that made them both boys only crave more and more of one another as they buried their faces in their shoulders, careful not to bite down too hard when one of them touched the other in _just the right place _or _ever so close _to it. with no sugarcoating came the fact that neither mark or jinyoung were really the ones who dominated and took the lead in such situations, and moments they shared together usually contained of soft words whispered to each other as they desperately chased their highs and releases. that's just how things were between them, all the time. with no forward complaints from either sides.

it was only up until that evening that park jinyoung and mark tuan were only able to lock eyes in the car on their way back to the company to _then_ go back to their homes. it's been a while, with their schedules only just clearing up and promotions finally coming to an end, they could only get so much rest and free time away from the cameras. now that it was all out of the way and they could finally go back and have more time for themselves, it was almost natural that jinyoung and mark were the first ones to stumble back to mark's car and rush their way to jinyoung's house - which was slightly bigger than mark's, who really didn't need a lot of space to settle in unlike jinyoung who preferred to lay things out neatly on display of each cupboard and table and whatever else he could decorate with the simplest yet most perfect detail imaginable. the car drive was very much insignificant compared to what happened next; once they finally got to jinyoung's apartment and the door fell unlocked in front of them, and once they were done making heart eyes at each other for about thirty minutes since their arrival, both of them have instantly been made aware that _something_ was going to happen tonight. nothing necessarily needed to take place prior to it, because somehow, they knew. they could feel it, both of them. it's always been like this, right from the start.

* * *

_"you remind me of a bunny,"_ \- jinyoung said once he found himself straddled across mark's lap who was comfortably sat on his couch shortly after, looking him in the eyes with his lips forming into a pout.

_"especially when you scrunch your nose,"_ \- he followed._ "you're so cute and pretty."_

at this mark could only blush; always loving whenever anyone complimented him but _especially_ loving it when the words came from jinyoung; his cheeks burning with all shades of rosy colours as jinyoung tilted his head slightly, gently flattering his eyelashes and adjusting himself in his hyung's lap, suddenly bringing his face closer and immediately locking their lips again. the kiss itself was rather _rough_, to say the least- full of lip bites and tongues colliding in an attempt to win over one another; still portraying the hunger, the lust and the burning chemistry that kept them so close to each other at any given moment. 

once they finally let go and their lips part, the most risky thing mark has done by that point was probably grabbing the cat ears headband that laid beside the two of them; unsure of what the younger's reaction would be, the boy still ever so full of curiosity and want, hell, _need_ to know what jinyoung would look like wearing it. mark has no time to think before he quickly places the headband on jinyoung's head, which was already tilted down slighty and his eyes were full of anticipation for the few seconds before he closed them as a sign for mark to put the cat ears on him.

although, in fact, according to mark, jinyoung already looked like a kitten even without the headband on, it definitely added to the final look. jinyoung looked stunning - he always did, but something about the _damn_ kitty ears made mark's stomach scramble up and tumble into pieces in an instant, and he couldn't quite figure out why.

_"jinyoungie,"_ \- the older boy said quietly in jinyoung's ear, almost like a whisper.

_"you're so pretty, too,"_ \- he continued. _"the prettiest kitten."_

jinyoung could swear on his life that he didn't mean for a whimper to come out from the back of his throat in that second. he could swear on everything in the world that in every other case, he would have been just fine and no reaction would have come out of him like it just did, all of this wouldn't have such an effect on him. it's all because of the way mark put the headband on him that made him feel so _owned_ and then there was how close mark was to him and the way his voice sounded so _deep_ so _close_ to his ear— jinyoung was a sucker for any kind of dominance, and the fact mark never usually showed any of it meant that jinyoung always took what he could get.

and_ loved_ is just how jinyoung felt. he always did, every time he was with mark. he always did no matter what was happening or where they were at any time of the week; whether it was in situations like these or every other moment they shared together- jinyoung always felt so incredibly, so immensely loved by mark. it's like he always had everything jinyoung could have asked for and way beyond all of it combined a once, like he was always just in the right place and just at the right time. it was lovely, feeling so loved all the time. it made jinyoung's heart feel warm even during the coldest winter.

yet, it was still only seconds before jinyoung could only get so impatient; it took him another few quick breaths lasting only a few seconds before he could no longer _just_ stare into mark's eyes, as he tilted his head to the side (really looking like a kitten this time around). once again, maybe if not for the fact he always took all he could get out of mark, and if not for the fact he always lived to be owned and he loved being seen like this, maybe he wouldn't have become so needy so instantly the second mark put the _damn_ headband on him.

jinyoung leaned further into mark's lap, bringing their bodies even closer together which seemed like quite the surprise to both of them, and carefully cupped his face with both of his hands: always relatively large and ever so strong and steady. mark had no choice but to look at him again, before their faces were just a little bit too close not to collide once more.

the kiss was more rushed, and even more needy and definitely more rough than the previous one or the one before it. it was no longer just their tongues sliding past each other as their teeth nibbled at their bottom lips; _no_, this time, both jinyoung and mark wished that something inside the other would snap and they wouldn't feel like even as little as biting the other boy's lip is too risky and _just too much _in general. the truth was, they both knew the wish was very unrealistic; both of them knew they're way too shy and scared to take control, plus even despite what they might have thought, there's still nothing they would rather be doing and nowhere else they'd rather be than with each other. _this_ is what made them so similar. 

so they continued _kissing_ and _kissing_ like it was all they were meant for, like it was their first and their last time at once, until the very last breath, they carried on like their mouths and their bodies were physically inseparable. it was jinyoung that finally decided to shoot his shot and do something already; doing his best to suggest that he _wanted_ this, he _needed_ it so badly he felt like he might explode. only growing more needy as the kiss progressed and his vision grew hazy, he slowly and oh-so-carefully moved his hips in mark's lap, arching his back as his pants grew tighter near his length in almost an instant response. 

mark, in this particular situation, was _a mess_ to say the least- all it took for him to squirm around in need and pleasure was jinyoung doing as little as pushing his hips back and forth in his lap. it was only when jinyoung literally started grinding against his crotch, that his breath felt like it had left him complately and all that mattered in that moment was how good he felt, how needy he was and the fact he felt like crying at the thought of jinyoung ever stopping. yet all that he could do was sit there and try to move and squirm underneath jinyoung as he whined and whimpered and made all kinds of needy and desperate sounds in attempts to encourage jinyoung to keep going. the fact that jinyoung was particularly using him for both of their pleasure made him feel like he was going to pass out. mark lived to serve, lived to pleasure others and he flat out _adored_ doing everything he could to please those around him, especially when their name started with _park_ and ended with _jinyoung_.

_"mark..."_ \- jinyoung said quietly in his hyung's ear as if he was trying to process the situation, _"you're so pretty... you look so pretty,"_ \- he continued.

mark could only quietly whimper as he rapidly shifted his head to the side in embarrassment. jinyoung wasn't doing all that much to be completely honest, and they were both still fully clothed which made it about a hundred times more embarrassing. mark felt like he could cry; and he really did want to cry but he also didn't want jinyoung to take it the wrong: he only craved more and more of the younger as the time quickly passed them by.

_"you sound so pretty too..."_ \- jinyoung followed the second he heard mark's needy whines, almost definitely letting out a shy but desperate moan himself, wondering how come he didn't feel as embarrassed as mark in the moment.

neither jinyoung or mark ever wanted to stop; jinyoung picking up the pace only to drop it when he felt himself or mark getting too close to tipping over the edge completely, wanting the moment to last longer each time as they dragged out their orgasms. yet there's only so long they could go on for, and even though jinyoung's stamina was boosted up to the max, there's only so many times you can deny yourself from coming when mark looks so pretty when his eyes glimpse with pure lust and need, and only so much you can do to restrain yourself from climaxing when jinyoung's crotch is rutting right against yours and your bodies are so close they feel like the purest mixture of heat there is to be known to the world.

* * *

_"please- mark- touch me-"_ \- jinyoung whined, letting out broken moans as he stopped moving completely for the first time since he started grinding down against him. he wasn't thinking, but he knew he needed this more than anything else right now. 

_"wanna feel you, please..."_ \- that's all it took for mark to feel like he was going crazy just there and then. maybe it was the fact he felt so wanted or the fact he was the biggest people pleaser any of the 7 boys have met in their lives, but something about the way jinyoung said he _wanted_ to feel _him_ and not anyone else, made his eyes teary.

mark nods and jinyoung immediately gets off his lap; not even bothering with taking his shirt off, only quickly removing his pants as he leaves mark to do the same which he does quicker than ever. both of them were still breathing heavily, eyes constantly fixed on each other, and the second both of their pants were off, jinyoung was back in the same position he was in just a minute ago. only now, mark's hands were no longer places on both of his sides- they were now both wrapped around jinyoung's length- working it up and down as the younger boy's hands grabbed mark's cock as a way of returning the favour. 

it wasn't long before mark begged jinyoung to _please let him come already_ and jinyoung telling him that _he's really close_ _too_, and that_ he only has to wait a little bit longer_. the thing was, mark was always pretty - but he was absolutely and utterly _breathtaking_ and way more beautiful than ever when his head was tilted back and his next was overexposed; the pale skin begging to be marked up which is just what jinyoung did. with his legs shaky, his breathing increased and his eyes now filled with tears, mark chased his own release after jinyoung warned him he was close.

they came together and at the same time; inhaling each other's moans and jinyoung immediately placing gentle kisses upon mark's cheeks where the tears fell down once he could pull himself together after the dragged out orgasm. it was truly a sight, both for jinyoung and for mark- seeing each other so vulnerable and just so _goddamn_ fragile- it was truly something to live for,

_(or to die for, however you choose to interpret it)._

* * *

because maybe the fact their dynamic was just only slightly different from what the rest of the boys could have ever expected, and way more different than the two boys could have ever had the chance to _dream_ of, and every word or phrase that rhymed with the purest and most intense feeling of _love,_

_wasn't so bad after all?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, i hope i didn't disappoint too much.


End file.
